Purple ninja and beyond
by Do You Want To Build A Snowman
Summary: The purple ninja is new. And does Cole have a secreat? Does Lloyd have a crush? Does Kai have an enemy
1. Brother

Kai's P.O.V

Sensei Wu just left us in charge of Lloyd. I hope he know's this will turn out badly.

"I want to go to the comic shop!" Lloyd yelled. Cole looked ready to yell. Jay was sleeping. Zane looked ready to exploded.

"Then go," I shouted. "Your 18 years old. Just go." He nodded and left.

Lloyd's P.O.V

As I waked down the street, I saw the serpentine kidnapping a girl. The ninjas came up to me.

"Come on!" yelled Cole. That's when a purple ninja jumped down.

"No! Cures you Ninja! We will have the girl," Scales shouted. The ninja rolled his eyes. He took the girl.

"Roxie!" He yelled.

_'Why__ does he sound like a she?'_I thought. I looked at the other's. They looked like they were wondering the same thing.

"Hey! Who are you?" Kai asked. We all looked mad..

"I'm the purple ninja of darkness," he answered.

"Name?" Cole asked.

"Name's?" he asked.

"Lloyd."

"Kai."

"Zane."

"Jay."

"Cole."

Raven." he pulled of his hood. He was a she! She had black hair with matching eyes and pale skin.

"Raven?" Cole asked.

"Been a while, Brother."


	2. Anger

Lloyd's P.O.V

"Raven? Cole asked. He was staring at her, like she flew down from space. I'm sure I looked no better. She was really pretty.

"Yeah. I see your still a ninja," Raven replied.

"You're a ninja. Don't be a jerk to _our _brother!" Kai yelled.

"Your brother! Your not related by blood! I am!" she shouted.

"Guy's, calm down. Please!"Cole screamed. I nodded. A ninja in red came up.

"I dropped Roxie off," he said. She nodded.

"How old are you?" Kai asked. We looked at him. He was crazy.

"17," she replied.

"Sis, what are you doing here?"

"Saving my daughter."

Your WHAT!"

"My daughter. You have a son. Remember Lizy?" She mocked. Cole paled.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"My boyfriend...


	3. Two ninjas, and Elements

No Ones P.O.V

Lloyd couldn't believe it. The girl of his dreams was already taken, _and _had a daughter!

"My boyfriend... Leo Valdez," Raven said. Leo nodded to us. "Ninja of fire."

"I'm the ninja of fire!" Kai yelled.

"There was always two. Dose it really matter?" Leo asked.

"Raven! Your too young to have a daughter!" Cole screamed.

"You had a son at 14!" She yelled back. Darkness swirled around her.

"Raven, calm down," Leo whispered. She sighed.

"What was that?" Lloyd asked.

"It's called an element."

"What was the element?" Jay asked.

"Elements. Music, darkness, and... death.


	4. Lets Go Home

Ravens P.O.V

Silence. No sound. Just wind.

"D-d-death?" Jay asked.

"Yep. So mess with me... bad things will happen," I replied.

"You can't just threaten people like that! If your a ninja, you can't kill people!" Kai yelled. Leo sighed dramatically.

"I'm going to the forge." He walked off.

"Forge?" Cole asked. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'm bored!" Jay yelled.

"I'm going home," I said.

* * *

Cole's P.O.V

"I'm going home," Raven said. My baby sister... has a daughter. I have a son who is 4 years old. Wow.

"I don't trust her," Kai muttered.

"Whatever. You should. She's my sister," I replied.

"There's something off about her."

"Let's go home. I'm starving!" Jay yelled.

* * *

**Let me make this clear. Jay is 17, Cole is 18, Kai is 18, Lloyds is 18, and Zane is 17. Got it?**

**Thank you for reviewing, Guest!**

**Thank you Saiyan Princess 15, and Bayboo20 for following!**

**Trivia question: What book is Leo Valdez from?**

**Winner gets to request a story. I will give them full credit, or get to Wright the next chapter, or get to Wright Ravens back story.**

**~~~~ Daughter of the Hunt and Death.**

**P.S: I'm sorry it took me, like, 5 months to update. I do have a boyfriend named Leo, but his last name is not Valdez.**


	5. Murderous

Raven's P.O.V

As I walked back home, I knew I made a mistake. I told my own brother that I had a daughter. He had a son, that was true. However, he also had a daughter. That daughter was named Roxie.

Lloyd's P.O.V

As the guys and I walked home, Cole looked depressed.

"What is wrong, brother?" Zane asked.

"My little sister has a daughter," he answered. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister in the first place?" Jay inquired. I nodded.

"Well, it was never brought up. How am I supposed say, 'Hey guys, guess what! I have a sister that I never told you about!' I don't think that would fit in a sentence."

"You never told us that she is so cute," I told him. Realizing this, I blushed. The guys smirked, and laughed. Cole looked down right murderous.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry this is late! I just got out of the hospital, then we had my birthday 3 months late b/c it's in January. Last chapter I meant my birthday party. So yeah. **

**I'd love to thank all my reviewer's, followers, and favoriter's!**

**~~~~~~~~~ Do You Want To Build A Snowman**


End file.
